


The heart wants what it wants／心之所向

by Sheng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們不是舊情人，幸好不是舊情人。<br/>沒有經歷分離的苦痛，不是對方心上的傷痕。<br/>他們不是在最好的時間點相遇，卻是在最好的時間點開始談戀愛。<br/>避開艱困的時期，避開無心的時刻，談感情變成如此美好的一件事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart wants what it wants／心之所向

**Author's Note:**

> 第三季劇透，特別篇劇透。

門上的風鈴響了起來。  
細碎的叮鈴如清晨玫瑰花瓣的露水輕巧落下，落在寬闊的肩上，警員放下推門的手勢，眼神望向服務台，一時間竟有異於往常的侷促。

他握著傘柄走向櫃檯，同時張望咖啡店裡的顧客，搜尋半晌，他沒有發現任何一張留存在短期記憶裡的臉孔。  
說起來，人的記憶畢竟不是太可靠的東西。

一把黑傘擱上櫃檯。  
「如果那位先生回來詢問這把傘，請代我致上歉意。」  
雷斯垂德掏出自己的名片，他昨日從辦公桌抽屜深處挖出來佈滿灰塵的塑膠盒裝官方名片，順手抽了一張放在皮夾，此刻正好用上。  
雷斯垂德本想另外寫便籤致歉，但礙於出勤之故，他匆匆來去，路過咖啡店也只是偶然。

他在遞出名片的一刻，曾有一瞬閃過警員的身份是否讓人忌諱，幸好店員面不改色地收下，再三保證會替他傳達歉意。

陌生人的交集或許只是如此。  
走出店門時，陽光太烈，雷斯垂德伸手擋了擋陽光，他穿過馬路，步行到自己的機車旁，戴上安全帽，跨過重型機車，發動。

下一個街口，一輛純黑轎車由對向而來，與重型機車擦身而過。  
十分鐘後，年輕的紳士踏著優雅的步伐走出咖啡店，風鈴又響了起來，叮鈴聲與微薄的名片飄過街邊的角落。

 

○

 

太陽穴的彈孔昭然若揭。  
雷斯垂德指揮部下，在牆壁邊找到變形的子彈，這能縮減偵查的範圍。彈道測試與死者頭部的槍傷能辨識出兇槍，再核對死者的交友關係與債務關係，通常就能破案。

電視劇上演的離奇命案，現實中一百起案件才會冒出一件。  
大部分的犯罪行為，兇手有九成認識死者，七成是熟人，三成是至親好友。  
這是雷斯垂德多年來的辦案經驗。

原本他也認為這起案件不過是普通的情殺或義憤殺人，直到隔壁房間傳來細碎的聲響。  
督察長霍地站起身，順手從腰後抽出葛洛克十九準備應戰，他反應極快地壓在牆上，深吸一口氣，轉身舉槍大喊，「站住，我是警察！」

他一喊，人影瞬間移動，雷斯垂德低咒一聲，隨即追趕嫌疑犯。  
他跑到走廊盡頭，那裡有個小門，是小型儲藏室。  
雷斯垂德一轉把手，發覺門已被鎖上，他隨即用力敲門，「出來！」

雷斯垂德敲了幾次，聽見裡頭急促的物品翻動聲響，他改變主意，用肩背用力撞門，小門並不牢固，經過幾次成年男性的撞擊，終於應聲而開。

裡頭空無一人。

雷斯垂德喘著氣，看著翻倒的儲物櫃後方已然破損的隔板，對方顯然是打破隔板，跨到隔壁棟的窗台。  
雷斯垂德看著空蕩的下方，三層樓的高度。  
他深吸一口氣，邁開步伐跨了過去，先前的人影正逃往屋頂樓梯，雷斯垂德隨即緊追在後。

地上的裝置拖慢了他的腳步。

「莎莉，阿古斯街十四號三樓有Ｃ４炸彈，立刻聯絡拆彈小組，警方人員全部撤離，協助附近居民疏散。」他打開無線電，緊急通報，「炸彈已經啟動，倒數十分鐘！」

不等下屬回答，雷斯垂德繼續往屋頂跑去追趕嫌疑犯。

 

他感覺到熱燙的汗液從額上淌下，背部汗濕。  
十分鐘。拆彈小組無論如何也不會那麼快到來，狀況太緊急，先疏散居民更要緊。

雷斯垂德兩手搭在膝上用力喘息，屋頂上已看不見人影。  
現在過了幾分鐘？

如果調動緊急救援的直升機專送拆彈小組，或許──  
一瞬間，腦海裡浮現某個人影，雷斯垂德閉了閉眼，將隱在幕後的身影揮散。

如果和夏洛克沒有關係，他是沒有任何理由請求非正規管道支援的。

 

無線電發出刺耳的雜音。  
「老大，拆彈小組到了！」莎莉的聲音聽起來有些遙遠，可能是因為他劇烈運動產生的後遺症。

「那麼快！」雷斯垂德不及細想，「讓他們進去，你們盡快疏散附近的群眾。」

 

雷斯垂德並沒有抓到讓他跑了兩層樓的嫌疑犯，但在案發現場的炸彈被及時拆除，免去一番傷亡。  
督察長埋首於辦公桌，筆尖停在某個阿拉伯數字，那是等待拆彈小組的時間。  
以常理而言，那的確快的令人匪夷所思。  
一旦靜下心來，他忍不住去想，那是否是因為誰的指示？

如果是，他應該要去道謝。  
不為自己，也要為那條街上的居民。

如果不是，貿然提起這話題，就顯得自作多情。

他一時間拿不定主意，但更現實的問題在於，雷斯垂德很難找到時機釐清疑惑。

遲疑好半晌，手心裡的震動猛然爬過心臟，雷斯垂德嚇了一跳，輕脆的叮鈴敲上他的耳膜。

『錯了。SH』

什麼？

『不管你現在在想什麼都是錯的。SH』

啊？

雷斯垂德忍不住撥通手機，鈴響一聲就被接通。

「我是約翰，夏洛克讓我幫忙傳封簡訊。」雷斯垂德從語氣就能聽出軍醫正在翻白眼。

「約翰，你怎麼在221B？」  
「定期來看我最好的朋友有沒有餓死。」

雷斯垂德和約翰聊了一陣，手機在通話期間似乎傳來隱微的震盪，他不以為意，如果簡訊不是來自夏洛克，那八成又是廣告簡訊。  
那麼一想，他忽然間感到自己生活的貧乏，才會為了一件小事胡思亂想。

雷斯垂德和約翰訂了下次的酒約，考慮到軍醫已有家庭，不再能隨時陪他喝酒解悶，雷斯垂德很能體諒有家室的丈夫，總是提前兩禮拜和對方訂下約會。

他的婚姻失敗，不能讓好友的婚姻也跟著失敗。  
聽著約翰隱微透露夫妻生活的日常，雷斯垂德不禁轉著心思，或許，是時候該約胡柏小姐出來吃飯了。

他又和約翰聊了幾句才收線，雷斯垂德轉過螢幕，發現方才收到的並不是廣告簡訊。  
那則簡訊並未顯示發送的號碼。

『舉手之勞。M』

 

他吞下一口唾液，在屋頂上追趕嫌疑犯的感受忽然一湧而上。  
這樣說似乎用錯了比喻，事實上，真正相似的情境，只有過快的心搏。

 

認真許的願望不一定會實現，偶然的念頭卻會不經意發生。


End file.
